The overall purpose of the RISE Program at Xavier University of Louisiana is to increase the number of African American students who choose biomedical research careers. Toward this end, we have designed a program with the following goals: 1) Promote interest of African American students in biomedical research careers 2) Strengthen student research competence 3) Better prepare RISE students for graduate school 4) Enhance the capability of Xavier University faculty for participation in biomedical research In an effort to attain these goals, we plan to organize an interdisciplinary seminar series and career roundtable, provide instruction in biochemical research techniques, and provide both intramural and extramural laboratory research experiences. We also plan to provide instruction in skills necessary to help students gain acceptance to and do well in biomedical graduate school programs. These skills include technical writing, using the library, oral presentation, and knowledge in responsible conduct of research. Finally, we have proposed to focus on increasing the research capability of biology faculty at Xavier by purchasing equipment for a recently renovated molecular biology lab. This equipment will allow five young investigators access to laboratory equipment necessary to establish independent biomedical research programs on Xavier's campus. It is our hope that these investigators will develop into biomedical researchers who are capable of mentoring undergraduate students in undergraduate research.